Dragons Destiny
by SotF
Summary: When Xander gets avoided, he trips over the keys to a new adventure. Crossovers abound. Being Reworked
1. Prologue: A Chance Discovery

When Dragoons meet, Blood will flow. When they fight, Time will slow.  
Legend Of The Dragoon  
  
Prologue A Chance Discovery  
  
Alexander Lavelle Harris sat there, he'd been asked, no ordered, to stop helping his friends. He had helped, saving them in a way that they would never know about.  
  
He watched the rising sun with a slight smile on his face, they wouldn't be able to stop him if he did it on his own. He had some sources that he knew since before his "friends" had abandoned him. Mainly they would supply books and weapons to fuel his fight, and he knew a few people to call in for backup.  
  
Xander wandered through the woods in the park, the early morning sun filling the place, giving it an ethereal feel to it. He felt good, only a few days before he would be walking home, probably with a lot of pain after playing distraction for Buffy.  
  
He glanced skywards at the fading moon in the distance, he grinned slightly just before falling face first into the dirt. His foot was aching and he glanced at it as he rolled over and sat up. A glistening stone the size of his fist sat there, it seemed to flash for a moment as he grabbed it and held it, staring into it's facets with wide eyes.  
  
Something seemed to flash within him for a moment, a sensation of power the sight of a creature large enough to flatten Sunnydale, not even Buffy or any other slayer, nor magic would be enough to stop it, a name filled his thoughts for just that instant, Divine Dragon. Then another as an image of himself in odd armor passed through his thoughts, Divine Dragoon.  
  
Slowly, his mind cleared as he pocketed the stone and climbed to his feet, it was just too plain weird, even for the hellmouth. He brushed himself off and started on his merry way home, it was just going to be one of those days.  
  
Relaxing, as he stepped through the door into his new home, a small house that he'd obtained through one of the people he'd saved three days before. The lady had been inspecting it as it had belonged to her brother before he'd "vanished" and Xander terminated the demon using her brothers body as it tried to kill her, she gave him the house and everything in it as a thank you gift. He had moved in the next day, the guy had apparently been a big collector of weaponry and books, and was a wanna be vampire hunter, a lucky break for him as it were.  
  
He slipped the sheathed katana off his back and placed it on the table to be cleaned and oiled down as he hung his coat up on the hook. He felt the cold weight of the stone in his pocket and shrugged, depositing it next to the blade as he walked to the bedroom to catch some shut eye, as he silently praised whatever god was out there that it was Saturday.  
  
He practically dove into bed and was out like a light almost before he touched the sheets.  
  
Rupert Guiles flipped through one of the books Wesley had brought with him when he showed up, one of them had a smaller book tucked away within in that had fallen out, but he couldn't find it, it had contained a prophecy he had copied to another sheet of paper to be translated, the rest of the book was just stories about winged warriors and dragons, sketches of winged knights doing battle with other winged figures. But the prophecy contained within fit something else he had read, another prophecy that had already happened, that was just a short part, the opening few lines of the full one that had been contained within that book.  
  
He glanced down at the papers scattered on his desk and scribbled a few more notes down on a sheet of notebook paper, working on translating the rest of the prophecy. But then he stopped as he noticed that it couldn't be right, it made mention of a myth, eight warriors bound with the powers of the dragons to safeguard the world, not dragons like had filled more recent legends, ones of power that could destroy the world if the would still remain alive, and they guarded another creature, the dragon queen herself, Alexstraza.  
  
That creature herself was something impossible, born of the power of the enemies of the old dragons, but transformed by the sacrifice of two, she slept within the Silver Star above the planet, her essence split between three divine beings, and guarded by her four children.  
  
It was all a myth, one that seemed to come from the same time as the slayer line was started. But he glanced back at what he had already translated.  
  
When the protector of humanity is cast out, He shall find an older strength than before. The power of the divine one will be his guide, And with it a dragon knight will once more fly. And so the last of the spirits shall be the first, He shall herald the arrival of the seven. When all eight dragoons shall fly, A darkness of ages lost shall return. The great queen shall see the sorrow, The blood of the innocent shall call her forth. Her maiden flight shall be cut short, And a power born shall join the protectors love. Nine dragon warriors shall join as one, Nine powers gathered under the stars. To fly or die in the battle to come, Nothing will remain the same. 


	2. Chapter 1: A Transformation Of Fate

The Journey that seeks the past ends. And the journey to discover today begins. Unleash the spirit of the Dragoons. And Discover your destiny.  
Legend Of The Dragoon  
  
Chapter 1 Transformation Of Fate  
  
Xander's head was making it's way towards a migraine as he flipped through yet one more of the books he had, and still there was no mention of the stone. He was still enraptured by it, the gem seemed to be alive with swirling lights and it glowed when he held it.  
  
With a sigh, he tossed the book onto the couch in frustration. He'd gone through just about every book he had and still came up with zilch, nada, nothing. It was as if it was hiding its secrets or something, almost to the point where he would have sworn it was laughing at him.  
  
He shrugged as he grabbed the chain he had hooked to it and put it back on, the rock never left his sight or person ever since he'd found it, something told him that it was powerful, he just didn't know how or why it was.  
  
Grabbing his weapons and coat, he slipped into the streets to work off his frustration at the way things were going with the research. He was hoping that he wouldn't be forced to involve his former friends.  
  
Walking calmly through the night, dressed in leather reinforced with armored plates, he felt the reassuring weight of the stakes and his sword, it calmed him down to his present state. He felt as if he was filled with an almost casual confidence that would have scared off most who realized what he was carrying and what he hunted.  
  
His path led him through the graveyards, though he spotted no sign of any trouble, an unusual situation, but he reminded himself that his former allies were also out hunting the creatures of the night.  
  
Then, as per the usual, everything went wrong at once. A dozen or so vampires and a demon of a type he had never seen before charged him as he passed through a collection of mausoleums and monuments. With a deceptively slow and practiced motion, he drew a stake with his off hand and his katana with his right, a two weapon style he had been working on since he had obtained the blade.  
  
"Come on boys," Xander chuckled as they came to a halt, not used to any resistance, "Don't stop now, the party has just started."  
  
They shrugged and charged, the demon holding back, watching and waiting.  
  
He decapitated two and staked a third before they reached him. He felt his mind shift to a calm center as he let the memories within him rise to the surface, the instincts boosting his strength and speed, but the weapons skills were what he wanted as he entered the deadly melee, the powers granted by the past possessions, that gave him an edge, one he needed to just survive, though it let him thrive.  
  
Four more died quickly as Xander fell back to a corner as another dozen vampires entered the fight as well as the demon itself. He knew that he was in trouble, the stake was knocked out of his hand and he felt his ribs break, the pain was filling him and he collapsed, the vampires backing away to allow the demon to make the kill.  
  
"You humans are pathetic," it laughed as it hefted an axe from it's back and spun it in a lazy figure eight, "Such easy prey, but you did manage to impress me for your kind, although the vampires are almost as soft as you are, but you shall have a clean death for that if nothing else."  
  
Xander grimaced and swallowed hard and closed his eyes, waiting for the end to come. It was then that a new energy flooded through him, filling him with a strange power unlike anything he had ever felt before.  
  
His eyes snapped open as he climbed to his feet, the demon stumbling backwards.  
  
In his head he felt memories appear within him, memories of a creature, the Divine Dragon, and some of it's past, and then the energy burst forth, surrounding and encasing him in a dazzling display of raw power.  
  
"What?" he gasped as he felt the stone rise against his shirt and then exit the neck, still connected by the chain as he hovered midair, his back arched as he felt the power raging within him, the raw energy of the king of all dragons.  
  
Then he could see no more, the light blinding him, changing him in a blur and a primal scream. He felt the air swirling around him and the call of the winds.  
  
Then the light burst outwards as his eyes cleared, watching the wave of white light ignite the vampires as if it were the light of the sun. The air was full of dust as he looked down to see the ground and the demon staggering to it's feet below him. It was then that he realized that he was hovering about twenty feet above the ground.  
  
He glanced down at his body, noticing the armor that he had seen in his visions when he found the stone. The mighty wings spread behind him fluttering a slow cadence and his blade had transformed.  
  
"Whoa," he whispered to himself, "Dragoon time."  
  
He glanced back at the demon, cowering as it tried to crawl away, its massive, muscled and armored form standing out in his sight as something, a bit of knowledge hit the tip of his tongue, a slight surge of power and the grin widened. It was a feral smile, one that told of the pain the monster would face.  
  
A phrase filled his thoughts and he roared it as the surge of power filled him.  
  
"Star Saber!" he screamed as the energy cascade surrounded his katana, exploding from the gem in the breastplate.  
  
Lunging forwards and past the monster as a blur, a single, fluid slash with the blade as he passed by the stunned creature, cleaving both it and it's axe in two. He skidded to a stop and spun to see the demon collapse to the ground with a wed thud as its parts rolled apart.  
  
A scrabbling drew his attention to a vampire that had escaped his light burst, but he let it go, no point in chasing something that would warn the other monsters that a dragoon was now on the hellmouth.  
  
Relaxing slightly, the power faded and a burst of light revealed his normal clothes and self once more. He picked up his stake and sighed slightly, he hadn't gotten anything save what was on the demon.  
  
Digging through the corpses pockets, he found some cash as well as a few items to sell or keep, including an odd dagger that could quite possibly be magical.  
  
"Xander!" he heard a scream and spun to see a blond and a redhead rushing after him, "How dare you! We told you to stay out of this!"  
  
He smirked and started to walk away as he tucked the gem back into his shirt, "I don't answer to you, I do what I want."  
  
"I'm the slayer, you'll do what I say," the blond yelled at him.  
  
"Keep thinking that Buffy," he shot back, not bothering to turn back, "I can do as I please, you can't control me."  
  
"How dare you!" the red maned girl snapped, "You're the normal one, no special powers or anything, so in this our say goes."  
  
"Sorry Wills," he hissed, "But you have no way of stopping me, if you try I'll deal with it in a way you won't expect."  
  
"Xander!" she yelled at him.  
  
"Sorry, but, I'm not listening to anymore of this crap, we're through, goodbye."  
  
He ignored their protests as he walked away, his smile gone, realizing that there was no going back.  
  
Slamming the door of his house behind him, Xander cleared off a chair by pushing his backpack off and tossing his weapons and coat to the couch.  
  
"Damn it," he hissed as he realized he'd spilled the entire contents of his pack and reached down to clean up the mess.  
  
His gloved hand paused on one of the books, one he'd picked up off the floor in the library and had found the sketches inside to be interesting, it had been so long ago it seemed, but only two weeks earlier, a week before he'd found the gem.  
  
Glancing at the title, his eyes lit up, he understood it now, before it just looked like scribbles, but now he understood.  
  
It read, Records of the Dragon Campaign and the Destruction of the Virage Embryo. 


	3. Chapter 2 Destination Unknown

A positive attitude may not solve all your problems, but it will annoy enough people to make it worth the effort.  
Herm Albright  
  
Chapter 2 Destinations Unknown  
  
Xander smirked slightly as he heard the final bell sound, signaling the end of classes for the day, and the week. A week of glares from those he once counted as friends, but he had decided that it was time to leave, but he couldn't yet, he still had to make sure of a few things, a trip would do him good, and he had the cash to do it, the business of monster hunting had turned to be far more profitable than he'd imagined.  
  
His hand brushed the stone he was wearing all the time now, the book had told him what it was, the last of the dragon spirits, the soul of the divine dragon, the power to change him into a dragoon. He wasn't exactly sure as to why the spirit had come to him, but he knew that it had for a reason, and he wasn't going to just stand by and do nothing.  
  
An angry glare from one or the other girls still annoyed him, but he ignored it, preferring to look happier than he had before, his sleep was better than it had been at the very least. One of the cool things he had learned since his first transformation let him conceal his blade at all times, not even metal detectors could locate them as they were held by the power of the dragon spirit combined with the void power that fueled it, he could draw it from it's sheath at a moments notice, the sheath only becoming visible the instant he drew the weapon, it made him feel safer around his ex-friends.  
  
When he began losing his normal clothing in favor of black leather, he'd been left alone, but not in a bad way. The "cool" kids left him be without a word as he walked calmly and confidently down the halls with a poker face, betraying nothing, a mask to hide his emotion behind.  
  
The transformation had dealt with his anger, his sorrow, and his loneliness, the dragon's spirit was connected to him now. It was a part of him, a power all of his own, something that made him special. But he knew one thing, it was something that he shouldn't start spreading around.  
  
Once more, he was the loner, one of those that held their own ground, before it was three and then it was the Scoobies, but now, he was on his own, and something within him loved that, but another part needed others, not allies, real friends, ones that trusted him with themselves and he with them. Willow and Jessie had been like that with him, but with Jessie dead and Willow trying to become some sort of super witch, he had been abandoned, Buffy had just viewed him as the stupid little sidekick, not even at a Robin level, but now, now he would prove his worth. He was a Dragoon, and he would not fail.  
  
Walking from the school, he took in a deep breath and released it slowly as the dragon's spirit analyzed it, he knew everything about the currents, thermals, and everything else that would be helpful for his Dragoon form. He'd also been sensing something, something powerful. It wasn't hostile, but it felt familiar to him.  
  
Shaking his head slightly, he ignored it as he couldn't locate the source, but it felt damn well familiar, but he still couldn't figure out who or what it was coming from. With a shrug he turned to his bike and adjusted the straps of his backpack, he was leaving in the morning, but this was still his home, a place he'd miss and would eventually have to return to.  
  
John Connor grimaced slightly at the memory of the last time he had been in Sunnydale. It had been right before he got stuck in foster care and his mom ended up in a sanitarium for trying to blow up Cyberdyne. But, it was the place where he still had a relative that he could still talk to.  
  
He'd gotten letters through the Salcedas from him, even though his aunt and uncle hadn't wanted anything to do with him. Only two of his relatives acknowledged him, and considering the fact that Kyle Reese, his father, had come from the future, it wasn't overly horrid.  
  
He stopped the bike in front of the school and watched, his aunt and uncle didn't know where he was living, only that he was still in town. The smirk he'd given them after hearing that had gotten tossed out of the house, but it was worth it in the end.  
  
To him, it was a new beginning, the future wasn't set, Sarah had lived long enough to see the change in their destiny.  
  
"No fate but what we make for ourselves," he whispered to himself.  
  
He smiled as he spotted the person he was looking for and moved to follow him.  
  
A shadow passed the streets below, a rustle of leathery wings in the sky as the sky slowly darkened with the appearance of black clouds.  
  
The armored figure glanced down at the city below and his mind wandered through the past several days. A light flash of light signaled the disappearance of the Dragoon Armor, leaving a far more heavily armored figure standing on the rooftop.  
  
The dark man had brought him here, to this world, a place where he did not belong. This world felt more peaceful than his own, but the darkness was still there, far more dangerous than that of his own universe. He had received the spirit of the dragon when he was sent here, he was sent to deal with the dark man's enemies, it wasn't an option, deal with them or be trapped here for the rest of his life with no way of getting home.  
  
The bolt rifle he carried was slung over his shoulder as he watched the distance through his helmets magnification scanners. He would soon be forced to deal with his foes.  
  
Xander heard footsteps behind him and ducked into an alley, hiding behind the edge as he waited. The calming weight of the katana materialized in his hand as he gripped the hilt with one hand and the sheath in the other.  
  
The footsteps came closer, but slower and far more cautious; he knew the person was following him.  
  
He took in a slow, deep breath and moved, the dragon spirit giving him a preternatural grace.  
  
A flash of movement and he ended up in a Mexican standoff, his blade to his pursuers throat, but a pistol to the forehead and heart.  
  
"John," he stammered.  
  
"Xander," John Connor responded, "It's been a while."  
  
Both of them lowered their weapons, Xander's sheathed and vanished, John's slipped into his coat.  
  
"Almost to long," Xander answered, "Haven't seen you since, what, sixth grade?"  
  
"Fourth, when your dad told mom to stay the hell away from his family and called her a nut job."  
  
"How is she, anyway?"  
  
"Dead, a month ago down in Mexico."  
  
"I'm sorry, you two were some of the few relatives I could stand to be around."  
  
"Speaking of relatives, I hear that you've moved out."  
  
"What can I say, living with drunks got to the point of tedium and I decided to move on."  
  
"So I see," John chuckled, "But I need your help, concerning mom's theory."  
  
"Robot's from the future that tried to kill her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, with everything else that happens here, that's the most normal thing I've had to deal with in weeks."  
  
"Same sense of humor I see."  
  
"It's survived things that have scared mankind for millennia."  
  
The two warriors both chuckled slightly.  
  
"Care to explain that remark?"  
  
"At my place, and a first hand demonstration later."  
  
"Yeah, and you have to fill me in on everyone."  
  
"Wills is gonna be happy that her hacker friend is back, but Jess, well, he's not among the living."  
  
"Damn, when did that happen?"  
  
"A while ago, I just hope that we don't lose any more friends."  
  
"Yeah, now you need to fill me in on what's been happening."  
  
"You as well, last thing I had heard from you mentioned that you lost an 'Uncle Bob' and I don't have an Uncle Bob and from what you and Aunt Sarah explained, you shouldn't have relatives popping up from that side."  
  
"True, but I'll explain that as well."  
  
They both turned to leave as a fluttering noise instinctively had Xander draw steel.  
  
"Well, well, well," a sneer reached them as Xander's eyes snapped wide in shock, the speaker wore dragoon armor, "A target isolated, perhaps this will help me get home as he promised."  
  
"John, get back, I'll try to deal with this one," Xander hissed as he closed his hand around the spirit on his neck.  
  
"So you're the other one," the Dragoon chuckled, "I am called Cassius, and what is your name?"  
  
"Alexander," Xander replied just before the stones glow flared around him as he shot vertically, armor encasing him and the wings appearing, "And for your information, Red Eye Dragoon, I am the bearer of the Divine Dragon Spirit, I'm sure the Dragon will inform you about my capabilities!"  
  
"We'll see, your name, Alexander, it does mean 'Protector of Man' doesn't it?" Cassius snorted as he spun his blade in a lazy figure eight, "Let us dance the dance of death now, and perhaps I will spare your friends."  
  
"Then let's get this on with, but not here nor now, it is not the time nor the place, far to much collateral damage here."  
  
"Agreed, tonight, midnight in the park, and may the Emperor have mercy upon your souls if you do not come!"  
  
Cassius was far too much of a Marine to allow others to die in this, innocents couldn't suffer for this, even if it did cost him some of the advantages he held here. He still carried the Primarch's gene seed, and he would not betray his battle brothers in such a dishonor as to eliminate those who remained uncorrupted.  
  
"So be it, a duel of the blades," Xander responded, his face impassive, "I will see you then!" 


	4. Chapter 3 Mysterious Awakenings

One soul seeks another and pledges their sworn friendship to another. One mystery begets the next and the doors of fate are opened.  
Legend Of The Dragoon  
  
Chapter 3 Mysterious Awakenings  
  
"You mean they're real!" John Connor yelled.  
  
"As real as you or me, same as your Terminators, but I do have a way to prove it if you don't believe the lightshow earlier," Xander answered from the couch, "So what brings you to the 'Dale?"  
  
"Well, after the LA incident," John started to the chuckles of Xander, "I've been watching for anyone interested in Cyberdyne or in Skynet, recently I've managed to trace one person back to this city, I want to find out who and why."  
  
"Makes sense, I don't want another homicidal robot running around town, nor another sociopath for an AI."  
  
"Now that is something that you have got to fill me in about," John chuckled, "Your life seems far worse than mine does."  
  
"Well, you're still wanted by various agencies for terrorist activities relating to your stunt in LA," Xander responded, "That trumps demons any day."  
  
They both chuckled for a moment, leaning back in the chairs.  
  
"So, how do we tell Willow that I'm back in town?"  
  
"I'll tell her tomorrow, I'm not really in the clear with the witch and the bitch at the moment," Xander responded, "They decided that I was helpless and needed protecting, I decided to go hunting on my own, it ticked them off."  
  
"I see, should I use the same alias as I did last time I was in town?"  
  
"Jonathan Harris, sure, plus it ought to keep Wills guessing until we talk, I still need to talk to the G-man."  
  
"If you're talking about a fed, I will shoot you for this."  
  
"No, he's a Brit, one of the few people who is still civil to me."  
  
"Well, if they don't decide to toss me in jail, I can tolerate them, anyone I should be wary of?"  
  
"Well, as I said earlier, Buffy is a Slayer and can toss you around like you're a rag doll, so can Faith, Willow could fry you with one of her spells, Guiles might be able to as well, Angel, he could beat the tar out of you, and so on," Xander chuckled, "But with what I remember, you can kick them all onto their rears, I'm still trying to figure out how you did the Mister Blake in Gym when you visited last time, and he was a Ranger."  
  
"One of the few things mom made sure that I learn."  
  
"Teach me some of it, I'd love to see their faces with some of those moves."  
  
"Sure, after you make it through your little duel."  
  
"Yeah, just one more challenge for the night, then we get some sleep."  
  
"Ditto that Xan," John said as he spotted the weaponry in the house, eyes locking on a sniper rifle, "How do you feel about some backup with a sniper rifle in case you start to lose?"  
  
"I wouldn't turn it down, but I don't know how well bullets work against Dragoon armor, mine took a clip from a cop's handgun without damage."  
  
"Damn, it would have been nice to have that when a Terminator was after me."  
  
Both of them just smiled slightly at that, Xander remembering the machine based problems that the Scoobies had faced and John his encounter in LA.  
  
Cassius smiled at the preparations he had made for the nights battle, the creatures the dark man had provided him as aid were rounding up his foes friends as bait.  
  
Even though it seemed to nag at his conscience; it was something that he saw as a necessary evil in order to return to the service of his emperor. Honor meant something to him, but it only stemmed so far, his duty to the Emperor outweighed his honor, he did what he had to do in order to fulfill that duty, even if it was distasteful to do so.  
  
He chuckled slightly at the dozen space marine scouts that the dark man had brought here, they were even more annoyed by their situation than he was, but even he had not asked for them, the man had sent them.  
  
It was another thing that galled him that he knew not the man's name, the man who had ruined his life. He had appeared in a burst of silver flame as he had descended from the ancient thunderhawk gunship his squad had used to descend to Terrinal IV only for him to appear in this wretched, demon infested hellhole that was this earth, an earth that was not the one he came from, the warp sensor he held did not function here, it was disconcerting to say the least.  
  
At the same moment as Brother Captain Cassius was pondering his fate, a group of heavily armed soldiers moved like wraiths through the nearly deserted Sunnydale High. Their weapons were loaded and ready.  
  
They were not from the same chapter as Cassius, they were Space Wolves, not Ultramarines. Their looks seemed feral compared to normal humans, but they were still capable warriors, far more than capable. Their gene seed made them stronger, faster, and deadlier than most, in fact it had been said that a Space Wolf was more lethal than the other chapters when untrained, the instincts of the wolves of their home world had aided them in that.  
  
The squad leader grinned at his second and signaled at the door to the library.  
  
Elsewhere another critical juncture came into view as a black clad figure seemed to materialize out of the shadows. The form seemed male in appearance and motion, yet it was still something that was concealed from a definite description of one or the other. A cloak hid the physical features, though a mask was visible through the hood, the faceplate of a helm leaving a view compared to that of a skull, or worse, it seemed to be a desecration of life.  
  
A sense of evil surrounded the figure as it walked forwards, black mists rising like storm clouds surrounded the figures armored boots. The harsh clank of metal against marble flooring echoed as it moved, a slow breathing joined it like the hissing of a viper.  
  
The being moved forwards, waving an armored hand and the doors before him exploded away from him as if a bomb had gone off. The darkness flooded the room, the lone occupant managing to whimper before the figure was upon him.  
  
"What?" the man stammered as the figure grasped him by the throat and yanked him off the ground.  
  
The being stared at the man with an appraising eye before speaking in a voice that would have frozen a star.  
  
"I am tired of you and your worthless attempts in this worthless town," the being hissed, "Your time is now up!"  
  
The man seemed to age in seconds, skin rotting off the still living man and slopping off, the man's death came with a long and tortured wail.  
  
As a skeleton dropped to the ground, a classic bleached white, it vanished into dust and the being seemed to pause for a mere instant before the darkness surrounded him and a shockwave rushed out of the office, tearing through the walls like a dinosaur in a china shop as the figure seemed to evaporate into thin air.  
  
A spark from the now exposed wiring caught and a single brass plate, banged up and distorted, but still bearing a legible inscription. It read 'Mayor Wilkins III.' 


	5. Chapter 4 Traps And Darkness

Dragoon spirits attract each other, And dragoons gather... as the dragon spirit desires As Soa's fate leads...  
Legend Of The Dragoon  
  
Chapter 4 Traps And Darkness  
  
She felt only burning and saw only darkness. Her mind knew that she was under the water, but the pain of the flames still touched her. The empathic gift she had reached out, but found only more pain in the dying as the structure collapsed above into the water.  
  
A silent scream erupted from her mind, reaching everyone within range as she gasped, drawing in the water. Her mind knew that she was going to die then, but her heart held onto some hope.  
  
She felt the rocks touch her back as she sank deeper, the chill of the water finally touching her flesh to quench the flames. Then she saw it, a flickering of light besides her and she reached out for it, her mind allowing her to and her heart urging her forth, both saying that it was the only way.  
  
Her weakened hands moved as blackness started to take her, closing barely mobile fingers over the glowing stone that had now chosen her to be it's bearer. The light flashed for an instant as the darkness took her vision for the time being.  
  
The light ripped upwards, tearing through the surface and the structure, the power taking her spirit from her broken body, it's strength would make her anew where she was needed, the dark man had hidden the spirit for far to long, now it would return with a bearer to where the gathering of souls would take place.  
  
The doors to the library detonated in a burst of flame, causing all of those within to dive for cover. Wesley and Guiles barely had a chance to stare in shock as they hit the deck behind the counter. Oz tackled Willow behind one of the bookcases and Cordelia followed suit.  
  
The two slayers both went for their weapons as a dozen warriors charged through the smoke the blast caused. Their armor was a blue grey color that was further dimmed by the smoke as they fired their weapons into the lights, causing showers of sparks and a few small fires from the ones carrying plasma pistols.  
  
The slayers charged as the scouts switched to their blades in a flash of motion that showed their capabilities as beyond human.  
  
With a beastial snarl the lead marine lashed out, sending the blond slayer tumbling through the air like a rag doll, the benefits of their gene seed powering them up to a level not seen on this earth.  
  
Faith landed and lashed out with the broadsword she grabbed off the table, but her blade was shattered in a shower of sparks and steel shards when it met the marine scouts power sword. A snap kick dropped that man, but she took a hit from the hilt of a chain sword to the back of her head, sending her to dreamland.  
  
Willow reacted then, she drew on her power, muttering a spell and sending fireballs into the squad as another sound was heard in the hall.  
  
A shot grazed Willow's side as the scout in the rear went down with a badly mangled student desk shattered on top of him. The scream of rending metal drew four of the others attention, spotting a blond woman who looked to be in her mid to late twenties moving at inhuman speeds to drop a second marine. The three still staring opened fire, bolter fire tossing the figure out of the room to collapse against the wall across from the ruined door.  
  
Buffy, who had just staggered back to her feet to see one of the newer teachers get gunned down started to move when she saw the guns pointing at her, "I surrender!"  
  
The Space Wolf scouts rounded up those they had been sent after and slipped out within moments, not worrying about subtlety now, their mission was nearly complete, and only three of their battle brothers on the wounded list, no casualties.  
  
What they did not notice was the woman they had shot up starting to move, or that the one eye on her they had managed to hit directly was now a glowing crimson. The Terminator, reprogrammed in the future by John Connor, sent back to find alternate timelines and recruit help, a T-799 model named Eve, who had expanded her name into Evelyn Chambers when she applied for a job at Sunnydale High School, it was coming back online, comparing probabilities and projecting a course of action, perhaps Skynet was involved in this mess, it would explain the damage caused by small arms fire.  
  
Xander and John slowly moved through the streets, heading for the meeting place where Xander would take on Cassius. Xander carried his blade and a pair of stakes, while John carried a veritable arsenal of weaponry as well as a few less modern weapons just in case some vampires or demons got involved.  
  
They were both quiet, Xander's face missing its usual smirk, their minds were turned inwards. John was thinking about how demons and vampires changed how he viewed the world, and Xander was contemplating how he had ended up in a position where he would have to kill another human being in order to survive the night, kill or be killed.  
  
The vampires that spotted them retreated, recognizing Xander as one of the ones causing chaos in the night life on his own, leaving more death and destruction in his wake than the entire group with the slayers. The other looked even more loco than Xander.  
  
Cassius smiled to himself from his perch atop the climbing structures for children in the park, he saw the parked truck the scouts had borrowed from the circus that was in town, the truck with the cage in the back holding his trump card for the fight to come. The dragon spirit had wanted him to flee rather than fight the boy, the dragon the child carried was far too powerful for a fair fight by him, and he had only carried the spirit for a day now, only transformed once.  
  
It would perhaps be enough to throw his foe off balance long enough for him to win the fight, the scouts were scattered around, only eight of them were there, the other one that was intact was still tending to their wounded from the operation.  
  
Then he sensed a dragoon spirit, not the Divine one that was in the boy, nor was it localized, but it was a pulsing flash that was tearing through the air surrounding him as he transformed. Normally, he could only sense another when they transformed, or so he had been told, but this was different, he felt agony and pain, a burning and suffocation, he gasped for air as he dropped to his knees with a sense of foreboding that was strange.  
  
"Xander?" John asked as his cousin dropped to his knees with a gasp, "What's wrong?"  
  
"A new dragoon, she...she's in pain, unbelievable pain!"  
  
He managed to get to his feet, "She's not here, not yet, but we have to deal with Cassius now, then we find her!"  
  
They stepped out of the trees and into view of the playground in the center of the park, where Cassius was climbing to his feet.  
  
The space marine leaped to the ground, transforming into his dragoon form, the power sword he carried changing as Xander followed suit.  
  
"Shall we dance?" 


	6. Chapter 5 Duel Of The Dragons

No matter how hard the wind blows, the mountain can't kneel for it.  
Mulan  
  
Chapter 5 Duel Of The Dragons  
  
Xander and Cassius faced off, their blades drawn and ready as the marine chuckled.  
  
"You know, I have a surprise for you kid," he said as he signaled to the scouts.  
  
One of them yanked off the covering that concealed the cage car holding the Scoobies.  
  
"Now then, I have your friends, and well, let's just say that to the victor goes the spoils," the red eye dragoon smirked, "I win, and they die, you win and they live, that simple."  
  
"You're a monster," Xander hissed as he spun his blade in a figure eight, "You know that, don't you?"  
  
"I'm no monster, just someone who is smart, and will do my duty, no matter the cost!"  
  
"I'll get them," John said as he drew his twin machine pistols free of their holsters and moved.  
  
"That I doubt," said the scout who unveiled the cage, "You'll end up joining them n..."  
  
The speaker was cut off with a sickening crack of metal on flesh as a seemingly injured blond stepped out of the shadows, a pair of dark sunglasses concealing her face.  
  
Another scout struck out, shattering the glasses, as she spun to face the other scouts.  
  
"No fucking way," one of them managed to shout.  
  
"Shoot it, no way she can be human!"  
  
The woman turned and John gasped as well, spotting a single glowing eye.  
  
He glanced up at the sky and muttered to himself, "Oh, you have got to be kidding me!"  
  
The terminator dropped two more scouts before the others managed to bring their guns to bear on the enraged killing machine that seemed to be holding back in her frantic assault, refraining from lethal strikes.  
  
Then John shrugged and opened fire on the Marine Scouts with both pistols, aiming high to avoid their armor. Normally he wouldn't kill, but these buggers were really ticking him off.  
  
The burning had vanished to be replaced with cold. Light seared her eyes as the darkness faded.  
  
Child, you have been chosen, a soft voice whispered to her, a voice from deep within her head.  
  
"Who...who are you?" she asked.  
  
I am a spirit who has been allowed to speak to you for a short time, the voice said softly, In life I was called Rose for the millennia that I walked the earth.  
  
"How?"  
  
The stone was a dragon spirit, one that I carried, and it's connection with me combined with your empathic gift let me contact you, but only this once. Rose answered, The spirit chose you to be a Dragoon, a dragon knight, in the fight against evil in another time and world, your time in your world ended, the spirit could not save you, but it could give you a new life on a new world.  
  
The girl nodded slowly as a form appeared before her and the light died down.  
  
"Where are we?" she mumbled.  
  
"In a place that doesn't truly exist, we are in a world that allows you to see me as I was in life," Rose answered, "How you gained the dragon spirit, I do not know, they should not have existed in your world, perhaps it was what the dark man did to it when he found it among the wreckage, but it matters not, it is bringing you to the world that I am from, one that you will need to adjust to, the one called Xander will help you, he is also a Dragoon, the most powerful to yet walk the earth."  
  
She managed to nod in response.  
  
"Now you must go," Rose said as she began to fade, "Good bye, and good luck, Emma."  
  
Cassius struck like a scorpion as Xander parried, blades meeting in a frenzy of sparks as they both strained against the other.  
  
Suddenly, the two broke apart, coming skidding to a halt just out of each others reach.  
  
Cassius focused and collected energy around him, "Flame Shot!"  
  
A stream of fire lanced out as Xander took to the sky to avoid the assault that turned a statue into a red hot glowing form that seemed darker.  
  
"Is that your best shot?" he chuckled as he raised his own hand, collecting the power within him, "Heavenly Reaper!"  
  
The power surged around him, collecting in five points, each releasing a fading energy line forming a glowing star in front of him. Then the burst split the sky with a burning light that slammed into the slower warrior like a missile, sending him tumbling backwards in pain, before he settled against a tree with the force to knock it over.  
  
"Now to finish this," Xander continued as he shifted the katana to a two handed grip, "Star Saber!"  
  
As he lunged forwards with the glowing blade, Cassius roared a response, "If I go, I'm taking you with me, Explosion!"  
  
The two attacks met in a flash of dark light that expanded in a sphere, both blades men hitting the ground in a rolling tumble that left them dazed, but alive. They both turned to launch another round of attacks, but the dark sphere did not vanish it remained, slowly lowering to the ground, a glow seeming to slowly penetrate the obsidian bubble.  
  
John spun, watching the fight come to a screaming halt as the energy sphere hit the ground as the terminator dropped the last of the guards.  
  
Emma felt the energy around her now and saw a single point of glowing light, it seemed to be a dark purple, and it seemed to project a quiet calm as it surrounded her for a moment and then the light faded for a mere instant before an explosion of white light burst forth, taking her sight for a moment and leaving spots in her vision.  
  
The sphere of dark energy exploded outwards as Xander rolled under cover, but Cassius wasn't so lucky, he was closer and was picked up and thrown through the air to smash through a slide and hit the ground skipping like a stone across a lake seven times before coming to a jarring halt by slamming into a stone and concrete bench.  
  
Xander crawled to his feet from behind a four foot stone wall, applying pressure to a cut in his forehead where a stone chip grazed him with a pain filled hiss.  
  
He spotted a form curled up where the sphere had touched ground, a dark haired lady. Glancing over, he saw John shooting the lock off the cage holding his friends as he let the Dragoon armor fade from him along with his katana. The blond woman he saw helping John made him wonder just what was going on, but he'd get an answer from his cousin soon.  
  
Reaching out and touching the naked figure on the ground's shoulder elicited a groan that said she was alive and Xander draped his coat over her, though his eyes were drawn to the lightly glowing stone she had gripped in her right hand, a dragon spirit.  
  
Then he saw Cassius climbing to his feet across the play ground, using his sword to stand as his armor faded off of him. The marine grunted and moved to attack but the dragon spirit he held seemed to cascade with a scream and a pulse of energy as it ripped from him, John spinning as he noticed how close the soldier was.  
  
The dragon spirit settled into John Connor's hand as he stared at it in shock.  
  
"No!" Cassius yelled as Xander charged him, blade ready, shifting back to Dragoon as he did so.  
  
The deep blue armor of the marine glistened as the Katana struck sparks off of it, holding for a moment before collapsing in on the marine as Xander switched grips to parry the power sword.  
  
Cassius drove his foot forwards, knocking the dragoon backwards as he ran, he wouldn't die today, but a flash of light in front of him signaled another transformation.  
  
John Connor felt the power flash through him and then he became a dragoon, wings opening as he shot vertically, blasting towards his foe as he drew in the power, using the knowledge he now held tight within him.  
  
"Flame Shot!" he roared, releasing a burst of flame at his foe, tossing him through the air and into the lake.  
  
Cassius sealed up his helmet as he hit the water and sank, he would stay here until it was safer, he could not face the Dragoons on his own, he had seen the scouts fall, they were out of the fight and who ever the hell that woman was, whatever she was, it would be an impossible fight.  
  
Emma felt the warm air around her as she lay there, feeling the energy wash away from her, leaving her dead tired as she finally came to from the ground, she had been curled there, and pain wracked her nerves while she moved slowly crawling to her feet as she struggled with the coat now draped over her and slipped it on to make herself at least somewhat decent.  
  
She stared at the stone in her hand as she grunted slightly at the effort to stand.  
  
Xander relaxed now, it seemed that Cassius was gone as he released the dragoon energy as did John, both turning to the woman who had helped them, the woman with a damaged eye that was slowly changing to look like a normal eye.  
  
"What are you?" he asked slowly as he gripped his Katana's hilt, though keeping it in it's sheath.  
  
"Cyberdyne systems model 100, T-799 Terminator, designation Eve," she responded, "Primary objective to protect and obey John Connor as well as to gain allies for General Connor in that timeline."  
  
"So you sent her back to help yourself to get help for yourself?" Xander asked John with a confused look.  
  
"Seems like it."  
  
"You know, it's not the strangest thing that I've heard or seen," Xander said slowly.  
  
Then he heard a throat clearing and turned to see a very annoyed and pissed off blond slayer standing there.  
  
"What?" he asked with a smile now spreading across his face.  
  
"You have a lot of explaining to do mister!" 


	7. Chapter 6 Secrets Lost, Bridges Mended

I hate Time Travel. The past is the present and the present is the future. It gives me a headache!  
Captain Janeway, Star Trek: Voyager  
  
Chapter 6 Secrets Lost, Bridges Mended  
  
It had taken all of his patience to keep from telling Buffy to get lost, but Xander had managed to get everyone out of the park and to his house before the fireworks had started. The Terminator, Eve, was watching over the female dragoon they had found in the back bedroom until she woke back up. John looked somewhere in between wanting to scream in frustration for how the future still affected him and intrigue about why the Red Eye Dragon had chosen him to be its bearer. Xander's "friends" were busy glaring at him as he put away the weapons John had borrowed.  
  
"When are you going to explain yourself Xander?" the blond slayer finally just demanded.  
  
"I don't need to explain my actions, least of all to you," he responded, "And as you saw, I am far from powerless."  
  
"We see that Xander," Guiles said after a moment of silence, "My only question is about why we were attacked, what bloody idiot did you manage to so eloquently tick off that they decided to kidnap us?"  
  
Xander glanced out the window at the city below, "I don't know, but whoever he is, he's powerful, strong enough to force a Dragon Spirit to accept a wielder, Cassius wasn't the one in charge, all I know is that he mentioned a Dark Man that brought him here for some reason, I think it was to kill off those who fight here."  
  
He took a slow breath and stepped back from the window, taking a seat as he noticed that the watcher was going to say something.  
  
"And yes, Dragon spirits exist, there are three of them in this house, three active ones," Xander said slowly, "I carry one, now so does John, the girl we found has one as well."  
  
"And how did you come to acquire yours?" Wesley asked with an intrigued look.  
  
"I found it," he said with a slight smile as he held it in his hand, showing the fist sized gem to them, "Or rather it found me, the spirit of the Divine Dragon, one of the most powerful beings to ever exist, it took seven dragoons, a wingly, and a weapon designed to fight dragons to finally bring it down after it had been imprisoned for eleven thousand years."  
  
"And how do you know all this?"  
  
"A combination of two sources, I get glimpses of the dragon's memories and it's former bearers as well, the other source is a book I have that lays out the story of the Dragon Campaign and the second one, apparently a seer then foretold the return of the Dragoons when they were needed and sealed the book away so that only a true dragoon could read it as it is, parts of it can be translated, but not all of it."  
  
He leaned back, and smiled slightly, "As you can see, I'm neither as powerless nor as weak as you thought."  
  
The water seemed to be still until an object broke through the calm. A blue helmeted and armored figure rose slowly from the depths.  
  
Cassius, a Captain of the Ultramarines chapter of the Emperor's Space Marines climbed out of the lake and onto dry land. His underlings had contacted him through their tactical communications gear, relaying that they had only lost two of their number, his only comment back was a comment about inferior gene seed.  
  
The Gene Seed was what made marines what they were as opposed to normal men. When they joined the chapter, the gene seed was given by a living marine and implanted within them. It would change them, make them stronger and faster than a normal man along with other benefits, the Ultramarines raised both and helped with their immune system, the Space Wolves made them more feral, wolf like.  
  
He pondered the past as his mind already began to plot his revenge against the Dragoons. A smile slowly crossed his lips as he decided on what he would do. A plan elegant in its simplicity and raw brutality, total destruction would be had and he would have victory.  
  
He laughed, the hollow sound echoing through the now empty park.  
  
Anger surged through a long sleeping mind, beginning the slow process of awakening. Hatred and pain, millennia old, were opening their wounds afresh. It began to stir, muscles slightly twitching as the ancient abomination began to move. A low moan flooded through the city at a sound inaudible by anything save for animals, all was silent for a mere second, the calm before the storm. Then the barking of every dog for miles around began.  
  
A/N's-Part of this story comes from ideas that go through my head, and from memories of the period from the show. Unfortunately I've never taped it and don't have the funds to buy the seasons, though I would if I had the funds to do so. Also, a lot of the inspiration for this comes from various fanfics scattered around here and elsewhere. As for the Dragoons, each Dragoon will come from a different series, so far look at the Dramatis Personae "chapter" for where the characters come from, the big bad is more of a plot devise at the moment, someone basically kidnapping people from other dimensions to use to stop what he sees as the perfect path, but you'll get more of that later.  
  
Chapters 2-5 were written while I was on a trip to Washington DC so sorry it all went up at once, I'm sorry it's slightly confusing, I'm writing it in what my English professor describes as episodic, so each chapter is what would happen in one episode if it were to be made into a show. It means that I try to cover what all the characters are doing, it didn't work totally right by uploading them all at once, but it's a goal to load them as I finish them.  
  
As a side note, I have been asked about Alexstraza in a few emails from those who read the fic at my Xanga, Alexstraza is in Warcraft 2 to be rescued from the Orcs in the human campaign, also she plays a major role in the Day of the Dragon novel. You know, I just may have to fit Deathwing in to this as well, that monster would make a good enemy for a while.  
  
One more thing, if you have quotes that you would like to see as a chapter opener, put them in your review, be sure to say where they came from though.  
  
Ironsct-Thank you, the third dragoon is Emma from Mutant X, At the end of the last season (I think, not sure if the current one is over or not), she died when a lab over the ocean blew up, a little bit of help with this is that the Red Eye and the Dark Dragoon spirits ended up in other worlds thanks to how the Legend of the Dragoon ends, I won't give away the ending, but it is something that changes things, the spirit couldn't do much unless it found a worthy bearer and it managed to bring her spirit to the world of the fic, she was made whole again here, sort of like the time machine in Terminator, it destroys them to remake them, but she was dying there anyway, so it works  
  
Rachel-The spelling I'm using comes right out of the novels released during the first season, possibly it's a misprint, but also remember that this is not the normal Buffy world, if you don't like it, don't read it.  
  
Harry2-That's just the beginning of it, I was looking through some of the backgrounds on my laptop and a friend commented that John Connor looked a lot like Xander in the early seasons and it planted a seed that grew as a way to fit him in without just having a he's in the city, besides, Xander having "loco" relatives is nothing new. Cassius is something different, he's from Warhammer 40K, a game I'm currently obsessed with and so are the Marine scouts, Though a lot of people would be annoyed with the Slayers and everybody going down to the Scouts, they are genetically enhanced super soldier fanatics, Cassius is portraying his devotion to the emperor he serves as above personal honor, making him a very nasty opponent indeed, the scouts aren't fully trained yet, but they got their butt's handed to them because of surprise, and gunfire. Eve is a character who in the books showed up at the Salcedas compound looking for John because of his connections to them, I just think that it would also make sense to show up at the home town of one of the few relatives that will still talk to him.  
  
Radiance-Thanks for pointing that out, I'll try to do some better explaining of things like that in the story, a short version of what Gene Seed is that it's something that modifies the genetic structure of the space marines, and it grows in the marines body and is routinely harvested to be implanted in new recruits to begin the process in them. It's a twisted concept I know, but it's part of Warhammer 40K, and it won't be mentioned that often unless people want me to keep Cassius around, though there will be some nastier villains showing up soon.  
  
RobClark-Thank you, things are going according to outline in my head, other than that, it's developing in ways I didn't plan on, but it's out of control at the moment  
  
Rain Dancer2-Perhaps, but remember, he isn't listening to them anymore after they told him to get lost, avoiding them in school and also still rather ticked off at them, more or less turning things into a far more confrontational situation than it would if he wasn't ticked off at them and blatantly ignoring them, yes it seems stupid to aggravate a slayer, but that's what he's doing. Buffy just didn't seem to be the one who could handle her emotions very well.  
  
Blackguard-Thanks, your fic is one of the inspirations for this, helped me see how it could have fit into the Buffy world better, Yes the White Silver would fit him, but I'm keeping the dragoons with the genders portrayed. The Divine Dragoon doesn't make an appearance until near the end of disk four, but is an entirely new level of power.  
  
Herald-Mage Brianna-I'm trying to keep it that way with everything, I also have to change a few things slightly to incorporate some of the other characters who will become Dragoon's. 


	8. Chapter 7 Signs Of Chaos

Nothing inspires forgiveness quite like revenge."  
  
Scott Adams  
  
Chapter 7 Signs Of Chaos  
  
The black armored figure stood amidst the shadows of a darkened room. The only light came from a shimmering image that hovered midair, portraying the battle between Cassius and this Alexander. He had worked hard to prevent the emergence of the dragon spirits from myth and legend, but the Space Marine's incompetence had been far more than he had accounted for.  
  
A figure stood just behind and to his right now, a new pawn to aid him in his mission. A young man carrying a blade with a gun built into it. His coat flapped around him and his closely cut hair was a light brown.  
  
"What should I do?" he asked the figure with a half bow, respectful and yet eager.  
  
"Find out where the one they call Spike is, he would be a valuable asset in the coming war, but avoid the dragoon's for the time being, a power is awakening that should allow Cassius and his scouts to complete that part of the mission."  
  
"As you wish," the man responded as he spun on his heel and left with a smirk spread across his face.  
  
"And Seifer," the figure snapped, causing the man to come to a sudden stop, "Do not fail me in this; it will not go well for you if you do."  
  
"My Lord, do not doubt me," the warrior responded calmly, "I will not fail."  
  
As he left, another figure seemed to materialize out of the shadows, a man wearing a black cloak and robe, his face concealed by the shadows.  
  
"You called?" he hissed slowly.  
  
"Yes, join Cassius in his plans, you should provide the ability to overcome his incompetence, but beware the rising power, when it awakens it will make no distinction between any of those in it's path to the Dragoon's," the dark man whispered, "No go, the marine is planning his attack."  
  
"As you wish, my master," the man responded as he faded back into the shadows.  
  
Cassius prepared his troops to move, they had commandeered several vehicles and weapons in a shootout at the local military base. It had been two days since his humiliation at the hands of Alexander.  
He would have his revenge, the marines slowly motored through the streets of Sunnydale, him on a motorcycle and the scouts spread through three hummers.  
  
Then he spotted a group of jet black SUV's following as the convoy pulled into the parking lot.  
  
"We have company," he hissed into the communications gear as he grabbed caught the bolter tossed to him by one of the Scouts, "Get into positions, safeties off these weapons."  
  
A red haired scout smiled a particularly evil smile as he pulled a grenade launcher from the transport.  
  
"Unit two, this is Unit one, they are in the lot, I repeat, bogies are in the lot."  
  
"Roger that one, we're moving in, keep them contained, these HST's are a code black priority, though capture protocol is still in effect."  
  
"Jesus F. Christ, what did they do that got them rated as that?"  
  
"Energy weaponry, intelligence that outshines most of what we've been against, and more that even I don't know."  
  
"Uh, boss, is that a grenade launcher?" a third voice interjected.  
  
"Fuck it, everyone, scatter, take cover!"  
  
"Two? Did I just hear grenade launcher?"  
  
"That is confirmed one, the HST's are carrying heavy weapons."  
  
Xander leaned back in the chair as John found a spot on the floor leaning against the bookshelf. The girl, who he had finally discovered was named Emma, seemed to be nervous and agitated about something but he wasn't quite sure what. The girl was broody, and the spirit, though it glowed in her hands, had not activated yet. Eve was patrolling the school as he and John came to help the others with the clean up after the Cassius' troopers had launched their raid.  
  
The Scoobies were working at picking things up as Xander went to work with some of the things on what used to be an intact table, John just watched, feeling nervous in the place, both Eve's patrol and Emma's mood had him on edge. John was a fighter, and he was feeling restless.  
  
A sound like a firecracker drew both Xander's and John's attention to the window, as Willow took a glance out from her position and then back at them.  
  
"Um, Xander?" she stammered, "I think your friends have some friends of their own."  
  
"Friends?" Xander said as he moved to look out the window, but John beat him to it.  
  
"Seems like Cassius and friends have decided to have a little shoot out with a bunch of commando types," he said with a frown, "And I don't think that this is normal, even for this place."  
  
"No, a gunfight isn't part of the everyday weird of Sunnyhell," Buffy interjected.  
  
"We've got to stop that bastard before he kills everyone here," Xander said as he nodded at John and Emma.  
  
John slipped his pistols free as Emma grabbed one of the weapons, a scythe, from the side room and they moved out, not noticing the pulsing glow the dragon spirits were putting out.  
  
The monster began to move, hatred giving way to rage as it began to move towards the surface. The creature roared a primeval scream as it felt its enemies gathering at the surface.  
  
It felt the power, the rage, and the raw destructive force that it held at its disposal. The Virage was awakening.  
  
The trios of dragoons were running down the halls at full tilt before coming sliding to a halt at a junction. A black cloaked figure stood in their path in a relaxed position. The figure was of an average height and build, but the pose meant business.  
  
Suddenly, the cloak was released to the ground. The now revealed face was bald, yet covered in crimson and obsidian tattoos, and horns protruded in ring patterns from the center. It held a silver device in front of it and did something causing first one and then another yard long, glowing, crimson, energy blade to extend from the ends of the pipe like device.  
  
"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Xander snapped as he and John transformed into their dragoon forms, followed by a sphere of darkness that expanded to fill the corridor as a glowing form of Emma transformed.  
  
The Dark dragoon had been awakened, and that's when the shaking started.  
  
Cassius smiled as the first of the SUV's detonated in a spectacular fireball. He opened fire into the second vehicle a second later with the scouts, bolter fire shredding it like tissue paper.  
  
The other ones emptied almost instantaneously after that, mere seconds before another one was destroyed. The black clad soldiers dove for cover as weapons fire filled the parking lot.  
  
Suddenly the ground buckled and shook as a beastial roar filled the air, forcing even him to dive for cover.  
  
Suddenly a creature burst forth, a pale giant beast that seemed to belong to another age as it screamed in anger.  
  
"What the hell?" 


	9. Dramatis Personae

The world is a dangerous place to live; not just because of the people who are evil, but because of the people who don't do anything about it.  
Albert Einstein  
  
Dramatis Personae  
  
Alexander "Xander" Lavelle Harris [Prologue] Divine Dragoon, From Buffy Vampire Slayer, Belongs to Mutant Enemy  
  
Alexstraza [Prologue (Mentioned)] Dragon Queen, From Warcraft 2, Belongs to Blizzard  
  
Angel [Chapter 3 (Mentioned)] Vampire with a Soul, From Buffy Vampire Slayer, Belongs to Mutant Enemy  
  
Buffy Summers [Chapter 1] Slayer, From Buffy Vampire Slayer, Belongs to Mutant Enemy  
  
Cassius [Chapter 2] Space Marine/Red Eye Dragoon, From Warhammer 40K, Belongs to Games Workshop  
  
Cordelia Chase [Chapter 4] Cheerleader, From Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Belongs to Mutant Enemy  
  
Dark Man [Chapter 2 (Mentioned), Chapter 3] Big Bad/Unknown, Original Character  
  
Darth Maul [Chapter 7] Dark Lord of the Sith, From Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Belongs to George Lucas  
  
Divine Dragon (Spirit) (Deceased) [Prologue] Dragon King, Dragoon Spirit of the Divine Dragoon, From Legend of the Dragoon, Belongs to Sony  
  
Dragoon Spirits [Prologue (Mentioned)] From Legend of the Dragoon, Belongs to Sony  
  
Emperor [Chapter 2 (Mentioned)] Leader of the Empire, From Warhammer 40K, Belongs to Games Workshop  
  
Emma DiLaurio [Chapter 4] Dark Dragoon/Empath, From Mutant X, Owned by Marvel Comics  
  
Evelyn "Eve" Chambers [Chapter 4] T-799 Terminator, From Terminator 2: The New John Connor Chronicles, Belongs to Russell Blackford  
  
Faith [Chapter 4] Slayer, From Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Belongs to Mutant Enemy  
  
Initiative "Commando Guys" [Chapter 7] Soldiers, From Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Belongs to Mutant Enemy  
  
John Connor [Chapter 2] Red Eye Dragoon, From Terminator, Belongs to James Cameron  
  
Kyle Reese (Deceased) [Chapter 2 (Mentioned)] John Connor's Father/Time Traveler, From Terminator, Belongs to James Cameron  
  
Mayor Richard Wilkins III [Chapter 3 (Deceased)] Mayor of Sunnydale/ Mage, From Buffy Vampire Slayer, Belongs to Mutant Enemy  
  
Mr. Blake [Chapter 3 (Mentioned)] Elementary School Gym Coach/Former Army Ranger, Original Character  
  
Oz [Chapter 4] Werewolf/Band Member, From Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Belongs to Mutant Enemy  
  
Rose (Deceased) [Chapter 5] Dark Dragoon, From Legend of the Dragoon, Owned by Sony  
  
Rupert "Ripper" Guiles [Prologue] Watcher, From Buffy Vampire Slayer, Belongs to Mutant Enemy  
  
Salcedas [Chapter 2 (Mentioned)] Friends of John Connor, From Terminator 2, Belongs to James Cameron  
  
Sarah Connor (Deceased) [Chapter 2 (Mentioned)] John Connor's Mother, From Terminator, Belongs to James Cameron  
  
Seifer [Chapter 7] Gunblade Master/Knight, From Final Fantasy VIII, Belongs to Square  
  
Skynet [Chapter 4 (Mentioned)] AI, From Terminator, Belongs to James Cameron  
  
Virage [Chapter 6] Monstrous Creature, From Legend of the Dragoon, Belongs to Sony  
  
Wesley Price [Prologue (Mentioned) Chapter 6] Watcher, From Buffy Vampire Slayer, Belongs to Mutant Enemy  
  
Willow Rosenberg [Chapter 1] Witch, From Buffy Vampire Slayer, Belongs to Mutant Enemy  
  
Current Dragoons [As of the end of last chapter] Divine Dragoon-Xander Harris Red Eye Dragoon-John Connor Dark Dragoon-Emma DiLaurio 


	10. The Dragoon Magics

Red Eye Dragoon Magic Flame Shot Explosion Final Burst Super Nova Red Eye Dragon Summon  
Flaming Destruction   
  
Divine Dragoon Magic Star Saber Heavenly Reaper Divine Burst Heavens Fury Divine Dragon Summon   
Divine Dragon Ball  
Divine Dragon beam  
  
White Silver Dragoon Magic Moon Light Star Children Heaven's Gate Mornings Gift White Silver Dragon Summon  
Pure Light   
  
Jade Dragoon Magic Wing Blaster Rose Storm Gaspless Four Winds Shield Jade Dragon Summon  
Hurricane Strike   
  
Dark Dragoon Magic Astral Drain Death Dimension Demon's Gate Grim Reaper Dark Dragon Summon  
Shadow Split   
  
Violet Dragoon Magic Atomic Mind Thunder Kid Mjoltnir Thunder God Violet Dragoon Summon  
Atomic Discharge   
  
Blue Sea Dragoon Magic Freezing Ring Rainbow Breath Frost Shield Diamond Dust Blue Sea Dragon Summon  
Frozen Destiny   
  
Gold Dragoon Magic Grand Stream Earth Fist Meteor Strike Gaia's Gift Gold Dragon Summon  
Dragon Crush   
  
Angelic Dragoon Magic Angels Kiss Halo Of Protection Wings Of Fate Angels Prayer Angelic Dragon Summon   
Michaels Sword   
Azraels Scythe 


End file.
